


Kiss On My Lips

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [60]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Kissing, unmitigated sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony likes the way Pepper kisses.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Kiss On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



"You have the best kisses," Tony said when he pulled just a little away.

Pepper blinked. "What?"

"Well." Tony rearranged his arms around her. Tilted his head slightly. Decided he liked the swollen state of her lips. "It's the truth. You don't wear much lipstick, so it's not like I'm kissing oil. Your lips are always soft and the things you do with them." Tony rolled his eyes to show the white and sagged slightly in Pepper's embrace. "You take my breath away."

"Uh huh." Pepper's mouth twitched, just enough to let Tony know she was at least amused.

"Seriously." He straightened up. Gave Pepper a peck on the nose. One on the corner of her mouth. Then the other. "Delightfully. Deliciously. De-mmph!"

Pepper cut him off with a kiss. Because it was one of the better ways to shut Tony Stark up.


End file.
